User talk:DrCocktor
Vandalism Shouldn’t I be blocked by now because I’ve been vandalizing other people’s user pages? DrCocktor (talk) 17:31, March 17, 2019 (UTC) *'Agree': That's totally true, and yeah, no vandalizing. --N(a|(r(|(u:y)>:)o)k)o=\(f_{\text{I haven't analyzed to this point yet sorry}}(o)\) (I don't know how to link to talk page) 01:08, March 18, 2019 (UTC) *--N(a|(r(|(u:y)>:)o)k)o=\(f_{\psi(\Omega^{\varepsilon_{\Omega+\varphi(y,u)}o+r})k+a}(o)\) (I don't know how to link to talk page) 01:22, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::You said that you are vandalizing user pages so FANDOM hounds would look at you like you were Edwin Shade. You know, there is a better way to do if you want to stop contributing here. Just stop editing, and all is good. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:52, March 18, 2019 (UTC) You guys don’t wanna talk about how you poop and fart on your profile? DrCocktor (talk) 21:01, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Really man Ynought (talk) 14:32, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Burp fart burp burp fart poop cum DrCocktor (talk) 15:16, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Dude, why are you stooping this low just because you don't want to edit here? This is such a low attempt at "humor" even I'' don't find it funny! It's also kind of cringy to read.Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 15:21, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Also, you're ''only banned for three days. Certain users on this site would be very relieved if their sentence was that short... be thankful, and be mature please. :) Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 15:42, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Saibian’s romance function Did somebody delete my blog post titled “Saibian’s romance function”? It doesn’t show up in the recent blog posts. DrCocktor (talk) 15:29, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Cloudy did. Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 15:36, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Why? DrCocktor (talk) 15:50, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Because it's a joke function. I too find it unbelievable the sort of stuff that transpires on this site, but nonetheless, for the rare times that standards are adhered to it will inevitable raise questions such as the one you're asking "Why now?" ::Giving Cloudy the benefit of the doubt it is likely because he's too busy to be on here more than a little bit each day, but when he is he takes care to delete anything not befitting the blog post space. ::More specifically why, it's because your function is very hard to calculate. What do we define as "dating a woman", and how do we ask Saibian those questions, given that he hasn't been into Googology for like, a year and a half now?Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 15:56, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :: We can email Saibian at sbiissaibian@aol.com DrCocktor (talk) 16:02, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::I've e-mailed him over a year ago, to ask him why he wrote ordinals as \(2\omega\) instead of the more normal \(\omega2\) way, but he never got back. It might be time to send another e-mail asking how he's doing. Perhaps if we as a community do this he might take notice! Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 16:07, March 19, 2019 (UTC) It's not because it was a joke, it's because it was an offensive joke. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:11, March 19, 2019 (UTC) block log Yay! My block expires tomorrow! DrCocktor (talk) 15:45, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :Remember, if you continue to do what you did before you got blocked, you may be blocked again. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:27, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, and while this is between you and Cloudy, I'd like to say your recent blog post didn't help you regain trust. It is as if you are making a joke about what you've done and intend to repeat it, which hopefully isn't the case. :/ Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 23:57, March 22, 2019 (UTC) But we created an Edwin function DrCocktor (talk) 16:04, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Please refrain from vandalizing user pages, such as the one at User:Ikosarakt1. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 18:19, April 24, 2019 (UTC) GOOGOLOGYFOREVERYONE WIKI You guys seriously think that those sockpuppets here can troll on GOOGOLOGYFOREVERYONE WIKI? DrCocktor (talk) 22:06, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Sexual orientation I ask this question on blog posts on this wiki & other wikis DrCocktor (talk) 02:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC)